User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Donkey Kong VS Knuckles! Lak's Video Game Rap Battles
And I am back with stuff! I spent, like, three days on htis battle, Lexi did me a favor and reviewing and said it was good so yeah, This is also dedication for the next Death Battle coming out. Hope you all enjoy! The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DEATH BATTLE DONKEY KONG VS KNUCKLES BEGIN! Knuckles: Let’s go blow for blow, knuckles to Knuckles, The name is Knux and unlike Sonic, I don’t chuckle, You can suck my coconuts, I’ll give you cream pies, Watch as I go super and you face your demise! This is combat, not Smash, you don’t come back, But I guess it would be hard to explain to you, you asshat! I’d chew you up like Candy, but your flavoring is rotten, It’ll be another ten years until you’ve been forgotten! Cuz’ I’m twice as fast and thrice as strong! And I’ll kick this ape right in his Expanded Konkey Dong Donkey Kong: It’s on like Donkey Kong, bitch! Lemme make a rap review, I don’t even need the DK Crew to put the smack down on you! DK is returning to Knuckle Country, his luck is up, I’m a Strong Kong! Like his dick this echidna is fucked up! Tough as leather? Bitch, I’m as strong as a diamond! I’ll Jungle Beat your ass all the way back to your island! Make you see Colors, Punch-Out!! this small competition, Hand this ass-whooping down for Generations; free of admission! So think you can face me? I’m more than your average bandit, Let me make you some lunch, have a Knuckle-sandwich! Knuckles: I knew from the beginning of this match you were weak, But I didn’t expect you to get saved by a small pipsqueak! I defeated robots and ancient beings! You defeat crocodile goons! When I’m through with you, the Planet of the Apes won’t happen any time soon! Donkey Kong: You’re Barrel-y a challenge for my Girder-th and my massive power! I’ve done feats you can’t even fathom! Go back to picking flowers! You’re still in Sonic’s shadow now, you’ll get owned in the Olympics, So step off back to your slut Rouge and your four-head exhibit! Knuckles: Now you’re pissing me off! Me against you? I’m uber! Let’s see how you hold up when I go SUPER! (Knuckles does so) You’re just an internet meme for lowlife gamers by this point, Where they talk about your small dick and rolling fucking joints! I bring a Tropical blend to my raps, Freeze you dead in your place! K. Rooling over my island, this slacker won’t win in a verbal arms race! In the raps and the stats it’s clear that I surpass! So why don’t you take one of your bananas and shove it up your ass! Donkey Kong: I’ll drop your ass like the moon, kid, rethink your decision, Cuz’ I shoot lyrical coconuts with extreme verbal precision! I’m the best muscle from Japan, wipe out the Knuckles Clan, Stomp out steroid abuser’s fires like they were a Tiki God, man! You’re the saddest thing ever, and everybody knows, That when you go “super” you look like a lesbian Amy Rose! I’ve beaten you quickly, but this blur wasn’t blue! All alone with nobody, not even you mother wanted you! Who won? Donkey Kong Knuckles Category:Blog posts